1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a scan driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a display panel constituted by a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction. The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from the corresponding scan line and data line.
A light emitting display device may be classified as a passive matrix type or an active matrix type according to a driving scheme of the pixels. In an active matrix type, unit pixels are selectively lighted in accordance with the resolution, contrast, and operation speed of the display device.
A display device is used in portable information terminals such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, a personal data assistant (PDA), or the like, or monitors of various types of information display equipment. Various display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) using a liquid crystal panel, organic light emitting display devices using an organic light emitting device, plasma display panels (PDPs) using a plasma panel, etc. An organic light emitting display device having excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle as well as rapid response speed has attracted public attention.
In an active matrix organic light emitting display device, a data signal is written in synchronization with a scan signal transmitted to a pixel. The written data signal may be compensated by a boost signal. In a pixel performing a light emitting operation by receiving the scan signal, the scan signal should be applied through the scan line and the boost signal should be applied through the boost signal line. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device should include a scan driver that can drive the scan signal and a boost driver that can drive the boost signal. However, including both a scan driver and a boost driver, increases the relative dimensions of the drivers with respect to the entire panel dimensions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the embodiments of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.